Fifty Moments
by theAkuRokuFaNaTiC
Summary: A collection of 50 sentences for Barry and Iris. Contains but is not limited to marriage, camping, blizzards, and obviously alcohol. Because that's the kind of stuff that makes a couple stick together through everything.


**A.N.: I wrote this because I'm snowed in at home. Midwest weather officially sucks. I've actually never done one of these, so I hope that it works out alright. I just love love love Barry and Iris, and all their chemistry, and I am SO mad at Flash Point for tearing them apart. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy, and reviews would be loved! I don't own Young Justice or DC Comics, or any of that. **_  
_

_1. Blame_

A part of her _did _wish that she could be mad at him for leaving her when she needed him most.

_2. Proof_

"If you _are_ the Flash, pick me up and run me to China."

_3. Assistance_

After he broke his ankle, it took a lot of convincing from Iris to make Barry realize that he did, in fact, need help up the stairs.

_4. Going_

"The city needs me, Iris."

_5. Birthday_

Barry's favorite time of the year was Iris's birthday because it meant that he could spoil her silly.

_6. Scientist_

He didn't like to brag or anything, but he _did _know a thing or two about adolescent chemistry sets.

_7. Silent_

Iris could always win an argument by turning her back to Barry and saying nothing.

_8. Behalf_

"On behalf of Central City, we would like to award the Flash the key to Central City."

_9. Rumored_

Of all the superheroes rumored to be gay, it was funny that the one married to the hot reporter was often the one picked on the most.

_10. Tip_

When they were dating, Barry liked to be the gentleman by paying for the dinner _and _paying the tip.

_11. Idle_

"Seriously, Allen, you're just gonna _lay _on the couch _all day_?"

_12. Brother_

Older brothers were the worst, Iris decided, because they remembered all the embarrassing stories that she had forgotten about.

_13. Beneath_

Sometimes, when it was really cold out, Barry would just make Iris lay on top of him to make an extra blanket.

_14. Redecorate_

"I think the couch should go over...not there, Barry!"

_15. Gravitation_

It was like he, the hapless CSI detective, was _meant _to fall in love with the redheaded reporter on TV.

_16. Kilt_

It was Wally's idea of a good punishment for Uncle Barry.

_17. Afterthought_

It wasn't until after all that discount sushi had been eaten that the couple decided that maybe it wasn't such a good idea.

_18. Unearth_

He liked being a detective because he could dig holes without being yelled at.

_19. Shield_

Despite popular belief, Barry himself had quite a few shields up around him that took Iris years to break down.

_20. Blacklist_

The moment that Hal gave the "best man" speech drunk was the moment that he ended up on Iris's black list.

_21. Misquoted_

She was _very _stressed when she threatened calling off the wedding because Barry kept messing up his vows.

_22. Copying_

"And Iris, this Professor Zoom or whatever his name is _copied my outfit_!"

_23. Arguing_

There was a rule to fighting with Iris West-Allen - always let her win.

_24. Lens_

Barry frowned with frustration as he meticulously wiped off his camera lens that Wally had _purposefully _smudged.

_25. Bell_

As a traditional sort of girl, Iris had requested that they get married in a church with a large bell tower.

_26. Arrested_

It's pretty sad when the hero of Central City gets arrested for _speeding_.

_27. Havoc_

The biggest mistake of bonding with his girlfriend's nephew was buying the kid a Havoc Heli.

_28. Tool_

Let it never be said that Barry didn't try to fix Iris's cabinets - the screw driver just didn't work right.

_29. Blanket_

Sometimes, Barry would wrap his arms around Iris, and it was like the most comforting blanket in the world.

_30. Fancy_

"One night of sophistication was _all _I asked for, Barry Allen!"

_31. Dash_

If Barry and Iris ever had a kid, Barry would let his son called himself "The Dash" to rhyme his father.

_32. Away_

The hardest nights for Iris was when Barry was away in space at the Watch Tower.

_33. Syndication_

"With the way Iris keeps everything in its place, I'm pretty sure she could run her own Mafia!"

_34. Champagne_

Embarrassingly, both Iris and Barry were very susceptible to the effects of "the bubbly".

_35. Note_

She could only smile when she would find a Post-It Note on the refrigerator that said, "We need more milk" in his scrawled handwriting.

_36. Physical_

The first time they even got _close _to sex, Barry decided that he was definitely _not _gay, rumors aside.

_37. Dull_

Barry knew his Iris was pregnant when she forgot to season the chicken for their Friday night dinner.

_38. Frozen_

He apologized up and down to Iris for days after Captain Cold had accidentally frozen her hand with his freeze gun.

_39. Stumbled_

It didn't matter where she was or how far away he was, Barry would _always _catch Iris if she tripped.

_40. Hunt_

"I know we're snowed in Barry, and you're a little desperate, but you _cannot _hunt deer without a license!"

_41. Gibberish_

The moment she told him that they were having not only a baby but twins, Barry started mumbling in a language that even Batman wasn't familiar with.

_42. Camp_

Setting up tents with a very irritated wife was _not _the way Barry expected his long weekend to go.

_43. Weakness_

He could never tell his identity because if the villains ever found out, they would know that _she _was his greatest weakness.

_44. Bargain_

Because she was married to a speedster that could swallow a house if allowed, it was always Iris West who could find a bargain at the grocery store.

_45. Alcohol_

When upset, Iris would just go to her secret wine cabinet (which wasn't so very secret) and stay there for however long it took.

_46. Wind_

"Run like the wind, Barry!" the ginger woman giggled.

_47. Temptation_

It wasn't until a smirking Iris held up a bag from Victoria's Secret that Barry chose to follow her up the stairs.

_48. Eighteen_

If someone had told a teenager version of Barry Allen that he would become a superhero _and _get the girl of his dreams, he would've laughed.

_49. Bottle_

Perhaps the second greatest moment of his life (first being marriage) was when he got to hold up a baby bottle to his son's lips.

_50. Rhythm_

Iris disclosed in one of those giggly phone calls with Carole that Barry had a certain...rhythm...in bed.


End file.
